miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marinette's Decision (The Akuma - Part Two)
Marinette's Decision (The Akuma - Part Two) '''or as known as ''Akumaday'', Ladybug (Marinette's Battle - Part Two) or ''The Superhero Day'', is the second (26th in order), of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. It will air in the U.S. in Early 2019 on Netflix, and will premiere on Netflix UK in Spring 2019. This episode will later worldwide in early 2020. Synopsis Immediately, after the events of Akumaday - Part One, Paris is destroyed and is in flames. Cat Noir feels defeated by Troublebug, and is ready to hand over his miraculous. But the day for the four superheroes gets even worse. Plot The events after Akumaday leaves Paris destroyed. Master Fu and his Miraculous jewelry box are missing, and Troublebug keeps throwing attacks at the superheroes, with the little help from her akumatized friends. Cat Noir is on his own. Thanks to one of the villains, Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge got turned to their evil super hero alter egos, Queen Wasp/Antibug, The Bubbler and Lady WiFi. To save them and the rest of the remaining parts of Paris, Cat Noir must get akumatized himself and save his superhero friends, and needs to find the new miraculous holder, who is stranded in Paris. With no Mayor, the city is crumbling down to bits. Cat Noir must save Paris from Troublebug before its too late... Elsewhere, Hawk Moth exceeds with sucess. He has finally akumatized Marinette/ladybug and has gotten hold of one of the miraculous. In his lair, he sends out hundreds of akumas, to evilze the entire of Paris, which is in chaos, and looks onto the horror that makes him laugh in the dark. Mayura appears in his lair with a famillar box, and it looks like Hawk Moth's problems have finally been resolved..... Characters 'Main ' * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Troublebug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee/Queen Wasp/Antibug * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge/Lady WiFi * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace/The Bubbler * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth/The Collector * Mayura * Nathalie Soncoeur/Catalyst * Emille Agreste * Tikki * New Miraculous holder * Plagg * Pollen * Nooroo * Wayzz * Water Miraculous * Goat Miraculous * Style Queen * Volpina * The Puppeteer * Riposte * Syren * Frightningale * Sandboy * Akuma '''Supporting characters * Guitar Villain * Princess Fragrance * Zombizou * Prime Queen Trivia * This episode, along with the other episodes, (1-13) will all be released in one go for both Netflix USA and the UK in early 2019, like the same format as Season 2, and episodes, (14-30) will be released in one go in December of the same year. * It was recommended via twitter, by the writer and cast of Miraculous, that everyone should watch the special last to avoid confusion. * We might get to see Adrien akumatized in this episode. * Episodes 27-30 will be broadcast in Season 4, as episodes 1, 2,3. However, Part 5 will be released in Season 5. * This special is actually, the last episodes of Season 3. It was just pushed up to episode 1-5 for no reason. ** Many channels will show the special last, to introduce and make space for character arcs and much more continuity. * Hawk Moth's attempt to get the miraculous will be succeeded. * There will be a new miraculous joining. * There will be flashbacks to, Season 2 and Season 3 episodes future (past: technically). * Not all villains from Part One will return in this part. * Matt Day tweeted, Finished writing for Akumaday - Part Two - So much drama, suspense, action, tense and sadness! And it looks like, someone will return from previous seasons, and someone will get kidnapped! Continuity * This episode takes place after Akumaday Part One - (Marinette's Battle). * There is references to Season 2 and 3 episodes, Combat, Zombizou, and ''Style Queen (The Queen's Battle - Part One).